


Unconventional Beauty Part 2

by thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo



Series: Chubby Draco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Draco Malfoy, M/M, Weight Issues, crying as a kind of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo
Summary: What happens after Harry and Draco apperate away from the pub?





	Unconventional Beauty Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quayla/gifts).



> This work is a gift for Quayla because without her comments I would never have pursued this storyline, so thank you my dear!

Draco fell back into his bed when they landed, pulling Harry on top of him, Draco pulled Harry down to kiss him this time with less urgency. There was a low burning heat behind it as opposed to the hunger in the first one.  
Draco used his hands to explore every part of Harry’s body. He had never been with a person who was so solid before. His hands traced every line of Harry’s chest and shoulders and he could feel the muscles rippling under the thin shirt worn under his Auror robes. The sensation was so intoxicating Draco felt like he’d had ten drinks when he’d barely had one.  
Harry was propped up on his elbows with his hands tangled in Draco’s hair, putting Draco in control. He detached his mouth from Harry’s and made his way along Harry’s jawline and neck, mouthing softly and nipping occasionally, smiling whenever Harry would let out a moan of pleasure. Draco slowly removed Harry’s shirt over his head and dipped his head lower, kissing trails across the firm tan skin of his chest and nipping playfully at his nipples, in response to which Harry threw his head back and gasped.  
It was then that Draco felt Harry move his arm down his side, sliding it under Draco’s shirt. His blood ran cold and he sat bolt upright, causing Harry to topple off of the bed. Harry scrambled up and whipped his head around to look at Darco with a combination of irritation and confusion on his face, but it softened when he noticed the welling of tears in Draco’s eyes.  
“Draco, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?’ he asked, sitting back on the bed beside Draco.  
Draco’s head was spinning and he felt like he was going to vomit. He hung his head and tried to calm his breathing, squeezing his eyes shut, “Maybe this was a bad idea,” he said softly, as soon as he could force himself to speak.  
He looked up to meet Harry’s gaze, which was concerned, though admittedly taken aback. Harry seemed to think a minute before saying “I’m really sorry. I didn’t realize I was pushing you. Something about you makes my brain go to mush, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”  
Draco stared at him blankly. Harry thought he was the problem. The most perfect man on Earth thought that he had somehow offended Draco. He let out a bark of laughter at the irony of it, which made Harry’s expression go from concerned to frighted.  
“Are you ok Draco? How much did you have to drink?” he asked.  
“I’m not drunk, you dimwit, I just can’t have this happen. Not with you.” Draco said, turning away so he didn’t have to look into Harry’s dazzling eyes.  
Harry placed his hand on top of Draco’s on the bed and lightly squeezed. “If you want me here, I’ll stay as long as you want, but if you don’t, then I’ll get outta your hair.”  
“Harry it’s not that simple,”  
“Draco, it really is. Please look at me and tell me what’s wrong.”  
Draco slowly turned to face the other man, trying to compose himself before he had to say what he knew he must. “I can’t let you see my body. It’s disgusting. You’ll think so too I know it. Look at you you’re perfectly chiseled and tanned. I can’t be a let down again.”  
Now it was Harry’s turn to have a blank stare. “Draco I really don’t know what you mean. Is it scars? We all have scars we went through a war. If it’s your size I told you I think your shape is beautiful. It makes you even more beautiful. Though you’re pretty sexy any way you are. You’re damn near perfect Draco.”  
He seemed to be rambling a little. Desperate almost to convey something to Draco. But he’d been through it too many times.  
Tears dripped down Draco’s round cheeks at Harry’s touching words and he swallowed thickly before saying “I am a little self conscious about the scars and the weight, but that’s not what makes people leave,” he stood up off the bed and folded his arms, looking out the window as he continued, “I gained all this weight a lot faster than normal.” He didn’t feel like he could get the next words out. These nights always ended with embarrassment and now he had gone and gotten himself in the bedroom once again only to fail, just like always.  
“It’s stretch marks,” Draco managed to utter after several moments of silence. “They’re deep and they’re dark and they’re everywhere. They stand out even more because of how pale I am. I’ve tried everything to get rid of them but nothing works not even magic. People get very put off by them. My whole body is disfigured and every time someone is crazy enough to get this far sexually with me, they see my body and leave. And don’t even get me started on relationships.” Draco finished, realizing that Harry had gotten up off the bed and was standing next to him. Which was odd considering the door was the other direction.  
Harry took in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his gloriously messy dark curls before speaking, “They must be batshit crazy,”  
“What?” Draco whipped around to face him, shocked by the response, “Who?”  
“Anyone who left. They’re batshit fucking crazy I can’t imagine leaving someone like you Draco. I haven’t ever been this attracted to someone in my life it’s making me think I’m losing my mind. And on top of that you’re funny, and amazing at your job and-”  
Harry’s monologue was cut off my Draco flinging his arms around him and pulling him into a bruising kiss. which was enthusiastically returned. Harry returned his hands to the familiar position on Draco’s ridiculously soft hips and as he slowly moved them up over the love handles and to the bottom button of Draco’s dress shirt he pulled away and in a breathy voice asked “May I?”  
“Promise you won’t leave?” Draco whispered back, feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his life.  
“Not until you kick me out tomorrow,” Harry responded with a filthy grin and went right back to kissing Draco like his life depended on it, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt and walking him back towards the bed.  
When Draco’s knees hit the bed, he fell back onto the bed and his shirt fell open to expose every mark on his body for Harry to see. He held his breath while he waited for his response.  
“Wow,” Harry breathed, hands fixed firmly to Dracos sides still.  
“Well?” Draco prompted, trying to use his most pompous voice, but mostly sounding timid.  
Harry didn’t respond but immediately began to kiss his way along every mark. Draco watched as his already swollen pink lips covered every bit of purple skin all along his tummy and chest and arms. As he slowed down he began to whisper between the kisses, “Draco.Please. Let. Me. See. All. Of. You.” he pulled his head up and grinned sloppily down at him “ It looks like lightning decorated your body. I could look at you for hours and never be bored.”  
The tears returned to Draco’s eyes and he pulled Harry down into a crushing hug.  
“Harry I don’t know what I could have possibly done to deserve for you to treat me like this,” Draco managed to say.  
“I promise I’ll treat you like a king. I’ll worship you.” Harry murmured in response.  
Draco and Harry lay there hugging for several minutes before Harry broke the comfortable silence.  
“You’re every bit as comfy as I imagined,” Harry muttered sleepily from within Draco’s embrace.  
Draco chuckled softly and allowed Harry to shift so that he was snuggled into his side. As Harry drifted off to sleep Draco played absently with the pitch black strands of hair that fell into his face. Soon they were both asleep, dreaming of the years to come that they would be able to spend together.


End file.
